


Insecurities

by Redasure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Family Fluff, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redasure/pseuds/Redasure
Summary: Belarus is insecure and Ukraine comforts her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Insecurities

Belarus stared out of the train's foggy window. Once the train stopped, she sighed and stepped off.

The other nations thought it would be fun to host a pool party for a 'bonding' experience. She hated the idea but went along anyway to make sure no one made fun of her big brother , Russia.

She stopped in front of the girls locker room, glaring at the sign. She quickly darted into one of the bathroom stalls. It took her 20 minutes to finally get all her layers to her dress off. Once she was finally done changing , she stepped out of the stall. Her bathing suit was a navy blue , one price with a short ruffle skirt attached to it.

She walked over to the sink and just stared at herself. She was disgusted of what she saw in the mirror. Her hands self consciously started to crush the sides of the sink bowl. 

"Miss Belarus?" A quiet yet concerning voice asked. 

Belarus glared at the girl. She didn't remember her name but recognized her as the girl that follows Switzerland around. 

Being irritated , she punched the mirror in front of her , causing the poor mirror to crack and her knuckles to bleed. Being startled, Liechtenstein ran away from her. Belarus sighed and slid down to the ground. 

"Wow, what did that mirror do to you ?" A familiar voice question.

Belarus sighed. She knew that voice all too well. It belonged to her one and only older sister , Ukraine. 

"Sister." Belarus glared at her.

"You know you really scared Liechtenstein?" 

"I do not care."

"What is wrong with you ? You're only this way when someone truly pissed you off." 

"Nothing is wrong." Belarus replied , looking ready to punch her. 

"Is it the clothes?" 

Belarus stare harden. Ukraine only sighed. 

"I know you're not used to having only one layer on but it's fine." Ukraine said attempting to comfort her.

"I am ugly." Belarus whispered , barely audible. 

"No you're not ! You're so elegant. And if anyone says otherwise wise I'll find them and beat them up for you." Ukraine said camly.

"You? Beat someone up? " Belarus joked. 

"I'll show them no mercy." Ukraine replied seriously. 

An awkward silence surrounded the sisters. 

Belarus got up and walked pass Ukraine. Right before she left she muttered "thanks.".


End file.
